


Part of the Family

by drfrankensara



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfrankensara/pseuds/drfrankensara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lourdes discovers she's not quite as orphaned as she thought she was. Hades fluff lbr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

Life at the sanctuary had been chaotic since the rest of the 2nd Mass arrived. A good chaotic. There were reunions and parties, laughter and love. It made Lourdes homesick in a way she had forgotten existed. 

Several nights after their arrival, the Mason family gathered in the garden, a small and impromptu respite from the rest of the population. Of course, Tom, Weaver, and Matt had yet to arrive, but it was the Mason family--they always came back together. There was something magical about them that no one could quite understand. Lexi had insisted that Lourdes and Maggie attend, extended pieces of a haphazard puzzle. 

Food and drink and contentment spread through the group, as if it was better to briefly forget the worries outside the walls of the sanctuary. The Espheni wouldn't give up on Lexi but for the moment it seemed they could breathe. Lourdes was thankful for that. It had been so long she was beginning to worry she'd forget what it felt like. Instead of letting worry oppress them, the family reveled in a brief siesta, letting laughter carrying them into the night. 

After several hours the party dispersed, scattering to the evening. Lourdes noticed Ben and Maggie drift off together. Anne stayed by Lexi's side in her room. It seemed Anne was determined to reconnect with her daughter. It wasn't much, but Lourdes couldn't blame her. Lexi didn't fully trust Anne and Anne didn't fully trust Lexi. But she'd missed watching her daughter grow, despite how short a time it was. There were gaps and Anne could not get them back. But that didn't mean she shouldn't try. Lourdes respected that. 

Hal had disappeared an hour earlier, wandering into the garden. Lourdes found herself following his path, led only by the light of the moon. 

She found him overlooking the pond, staring up at the moon as if it might tell him something he didn't know. She'd seen him do it before. She was tempted to ask him what the story was but she kept silent, instead padding next to him and pressing her palms into the railing. He glanced down at her arrival, offering a small smile before looking back up. She followed his eyes, letting the sound of crickets and frogs lull her into a comfortable rhythm. It was like a lullaby, the peace. Soft and warm, it reminded her of better days. She closed her eyes and smiled, falling into the feeling, letting it consume her. 

"You look happy." He said. 

She opened her eyes and met his brown ones. He stared at her intently, just the hint of comfort visible in the lines of his mouth. 

"I am." She paused, considering. "Well, as happy as one can be." 

"True." His mouth twitched, an almost smile. Her own smile crept up one side of her face, amused. 

"I'm just thinking about Dad and Matt. Weaver too." 

"They'll get here." She spoke with complete certainty, it took Hal off guard. 

"How do you know?" 

"They're Masons. Invincible." She looked up at him through her lashes, challenging him to deny what was a universal truth. The Mason boys were survivors and if anyone came out of this war alive it would be them. 

"Don't jinx it." He laughed. 

She splayed her hands in supplication. "Sorry." As recompense she tapped her knuckles against the wood of the railing twice. For luck. "But seriously though, Hal. Your dad and Matt, they're survivors. Your family has made it through so much. I feel like there's nothing you couldn't overcome." She settled against the railing, her back to the pond. She looked up at Hal, watching the way the shadows transformed his face. Everything about his expression was soft--a symptom of the Mason's unfailing love for their family. She'd always admired that about them. 

"I think you give us too much credit." He tried to hide a smile. It didn't go well. 

"I think you don't give yourself enough." She quipped, nudging his arm with her elbow. He glanced down at her, considering. 

"You're one to talk." 

"Ah--" she began, trying to find the words to defend herself. They never came and Lourdes found herself smiling sheepishly to hide her shame. "I am not the warrior that you all are. I wouldn't make it a day on my own." 

"You don't have to." Hal replied with complete confidence, turning to face her. He leaned against the railing in a way that reminded her of a moment so long ago in a kitchen where she imagined they'd played house. 

"Why is that?" Lourdes prompted, mirroring his position, their hands inches from each other on the railing. 

"Because you're part of the family." She felt her breath catch in her throat. It took painfully long for her brain to restart and for her to remind herself to play it cool. She'd just had dinner with the Masons. Of course she was part of the family. They'd known each other too long. And Anne was like the mother she'd lost. It was only natural. 

A hesitant smile pulled at her lips and she glanced down at their hands. "That. That means a lot, Hal." 

"I only speak the truth." She looked up at him again, locking eyes in the moonlight. They stood like that for an immeasurable amount of time, waiting for something, anything, to break the silence. 

Finally, Lourdes took the initiative. She stood up straight, brushing imaginary dust from her dress. "I should. I should get to bed. I've got patients to see in the morning." She began to turn but found herself tethered by a single hand on her arm. He didn't grab her, merely stilled her motion, pulling her back to look at him by invisible threads.   
  


"Yeah?" She asked when the confused look on her face didn't seem to be enough. Hal didn't seem quite ready to respond and instead stared suspended for a moment, trying to find words. 

"Have a--have a good night, Lourdes." 

"You too, Hal." She turned again but found that his hand was still on her arm. Not holding, just there. And as she stepped she felt his skin slip across hers, anticipating the absence of the rough contact. But the absence never came. Instead, his hand shot forward, fingers circling around her wrist swiftly and gently and she was turning automatically into him as he stepped forward to close the space. His lips pressed against hers, still and hesitant, but firm. They stood like that for several seconds, his fingertips barely brushing against the inside of her wrist. 

When he pulled back, the space was small and Lourdes found herself following after his lips unthinkingly. She hesitated, pulling back and staring up into his eyes. Both stood indecisive, struggling with thoughts they both had chosen to ignore up until this point. But in his eyes Lourdes only found the same warmth of the air around them. She held her breath, waiting. 

And then, thankfully, he closed the space, lips pressing once more into hers. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and her own tugged him forward by the edges of his jacket. She tasted fruit on him and salt and gunpowder. She tasted bruises and soap and forgotten feelings she hadn't touched since Jamil. She found herself pulling him closer and closer, desperate for the oxygen in his lungs. She needed to breathe. 

When they finally separated they were breathing heavily, the heat of their breath overwhelming the warmth of the garden. Lourdes reached up to catch Hal's hand and press a kiss to his palm. He gazed down at her lost and a little windswept. 

"Part of the family, huh?" She smiled, cheeky. 

"Something like that." 


End file.
